Mr. Grumble
Duncan (The Railway Series, both argue a lot and grumble a lot). *Knightbrace, Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz, Count Spankulot, Stickybeard and Father (Codename: Kids Next Door, all seven of them grumble a lot). *Ratchet (Transformers Animated, both grumble and have bad tempers). *Pete and Jake (Outnumbered, both are sulky). *Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, they are both grumpy). *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are short-tempered) *Grumbly Green (The Blobs, both grumble) *Diesel 10 (The Railway Series, both are grumpy, grumble and voiced by Neil Crone in the live action movie) *Mr. McGillis (Total Drama, both grumble) *Mr. H (2 Stupid Dogs, both grumble) *Truffles (Chowder, both grumble and have purple and green) *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars, both are bad-tempered) *Frances Albacore and Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance, all three are cranky) *Mr. Bean (Namesake series, both grumble) *Cranky the Crane (The Railray Series, both are cranky and grumbles alot) *Corporal Pig (Angry Birds Toons, both are short-tempered and grumble a lot) *Giroro and Natsumi Hinata (Sgt Frog, both grumble and are grumpy sometimes) *Mr. Robinson (The Amazing World of Gumball, both grumble and are bad tempered) *George the Steamroller (The Railway Series, both grumble a lot) *Eric the Cavalier (Dungeons And Dragons, both complain about anything and everything) *Victor Meldrew (One Foot In The Grave, both grumble about everyday life) *Brian Griffin (Family Guy, both tend to grumble sometimes) *Officer Dibble (Top Cat, both tend to be in a bad mood and have 'ble' at the end of their names) *Gran (Woodland Animations series, both always have something to grumble about) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, both grumble) *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country, both grumble a lot) *Teddy (The Forgotten Toys, both complain, moan and grumble) *Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, both grumble) *Paul (Pokemon, both grumble and have purple) *Fred Leblanc (Fred's Head, both grumble) *Bowser (Nintendo, both have bad tempers and grumble a lot) *Red (Angry Birds, both are short-tempered and grumble) *Toadhog (Jungle Junction, both have bad tempers) *Snowball (Battle for Dream Island, both are short-tempered) *Donut (Battle for Dream Island, both are in a bad mood) *Mr Plod (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both grumble) *Angry Video Game Nerd (Namesake series, both are grumble and addicted) *Angry Grandpa (Namesake series, both grumble) *Fuse (Oddbods, both are short-tempered and grumble) *Mikhail Faustin (Grand Theft Auto 4) both short-tempered and grumble *Father Christmas (Raymond Briggs' Father Christmas, both grumble) *Sulky Sue (Little Monsters, both grumble a lot) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both wear purple and grumble) *Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both are short-tempered) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both can grumble sometimes) *Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both are grumpy and grumble sometimes) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both grumble sometimes) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both grumble rarely) *Chef Gordon Ramsay (Kitchen Series, both grumble) *Butch (Pokemon, both grumble) *George Wilson (Dennis the Menace (US), both grumble and are cantankerous) *Pingu's Dad (Pingu, both grumble sometimes) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both grumble and complain) *Napoleon (Animal Farm, both grumble) *Butch (Pokemon, both get angry and complain) Gallery Angry Grandpa.jpg|Angry Grandpa George the Steamroller.jpg|George the Steamroller Cranky Kong.png|Cranky Kong Cranky the Crane.png|Cranky the Crane Duncan.png|Duncan Sulky Sue.PNG|Sulky Sue Toadhog.jpg|Toadhog Screenshot_20190602-132053_YouTube.jpg|Betty Cooper MV5BMjE5NTU4MzM5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTMzMDY2MjE@._V1_UY1200_CR485,0,630,1200_AL_.jpg|Veronica Lodge George Wilson.png|George Wilson 180px-James_D._Rolfe.jpg|The Angry Video Game Nerd Screenshot_20190814-074922_YouTube.jpg|Archie Andrews Napoleon.png|Napoleon Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Butch.png|Butch Category:Main series